


Read the Fine Prints

by reverenehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clumsy Sehun, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer!Jongin, M/M, Smut, Writer!Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverenehun/pseuds/reverenehun
Summary: Sehun was a writer but was terrible with techs. He printed something but nothing ever came out of it.Meanwhile, his neighbor’s printer kept printing when he was not even sending any documents over to the machine.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 50
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Monday, 1st February, 2021**

Sehun groaned for the nth time. He had recently purchased a new printer, a wireless bluetooth printer because it was on thirty percent sale. He could not let the good deal pass. The only problem was, he had a problem connecting to it.

He had tried calling the company’s helpline and they told him a technician would only come down next week. He gave up and read through the instruction manual over and over again.

Sehun was an aspiring young writer. He had so far published one book and was in the midst of producing another. He had to present his idea to his company by the end of this week and if they liked his presentation, he would be good to go.

He had written a few outlines, drafts and pointers. He just needed to print them all out.

“Okay, bluetooth… on…,” the young writer pushed his spectacles up and waited for his laptop to connect with his printer.

Another problem. There were at least four discoverable printers. And the worst part, they were all the same brand.

Sehun let his cursor hover around the four options that were named exactly the same, Samsung L4315.

He picked one and looked at his printer.

There was a green light on but it remained silent. His A4 papers remained still.

“Printing 1/10” His screen showed.

He turned back to his printer. Nothing.

“Printing 5/10” 

He groaned and cancelled the printing on his screen.

“Unless, I set it up wrongly? It can’t be…” Sehun kept muttering to himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin was in the kitchen waiting for his microwaveable dinner when he heard sounds coming from his room.

“Monggu! Come here!” He shouted and his pet poodle was immediately by his heel.

However, the sounds were still coming from the direction of his room. Even Monggu tilted its head towards his bedroom.

Jongin then padded into his room to find papers scattered around his bedroom floor. “What the…,” he started to pick them up.

He took a look at one of them.

_A King’s Odyssey_

_Presented and written by Oh Sehun_

_Illustrated by Byun Baekhyun_

He briefly looked through some pages. They were mainly rough ideas which he did not understand, some rough sketches of artwork which he figured to be the illustration by the Baekhyun guy.

Few information in the papers caught his eye.

  * _Set in 894 A.D_


  * _Centered around a Prince who ascended the throne and was forced into an arranged marriage_


  * _Includes rated scenes and possibly gore_



  
  


There was more but he was not into reading them. Jongin then chuckled. It must be one of his neighbors who had connected to his printer. He decided to save the guy some trouble and switched his own printer off.

He then grabbed the papers and tossed them into his recycle bin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Discovering nearby devices.” His screen buffered. A few seconds later, a list of options was given to him but this time, it only had three options with the exact same printer names.

“Please…,” Sehun clicked the middle option and prayed.

He heard a clutch and the mechanics of his printer’s sound coming to life. He looked back to his computer but he could not find a rename option.

It did not matter. At least he managed to print out what was needed for the week.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Friday, 5th February, 2021**

  
  


“Hold up!” Sehun ran towards the closing lift of his residence, clutching his phone between his ear and shoulder. One of the neighbors thankfully held it open for him.

He muttered a whisper of thanks and hit the ninth floor.

When the lift stopped at seventh, Sehun stepped aside for a lady in a wheelchair while another male held the open button for her.

The door closed and the lift began ascending again. “Yes, Baekhyun, I’ll send you the pages as soon as I am done proof reading them.” He paused and listened to his colleague on the other line. 

The doors opened on the ninth floor and he stepped out, patting the back of his jeans for his door keys.

Jongin hit the close button and smirked to himself. He recognised the name Baekhyun and what he overheard in the lift only confirmed his ninth floor neighbor to be none other than Oh Sehun, who had accidentally sent his document over to his printer earlier this week.

Jongin also noted he had a cute ass. The lift doors opened at tenth and he was the last resident to step out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunday, 7th February 2021**

Jongin was sitting by his computer, headphones snugged comfortably on his ears with an in-built microphone, one hand on his keyboard while the other on his mouse.

“Cover me!” He huffed, eyes focused on his target.

Jongin was playing a game of PUBG with his best friend Taemin and their duo team was about to win them chicken dinner with only three other surviving players.

Sunday was his only time to play games but the full-time lawyer and part time law student knew he could not waste his entire Sunday shooting down enemies.

“This is gonna be my last game, Taemin.” He spoke into his mic. They were now two against one. Every movement was crucial.

“Shut up and win me a chicken dinner first!” 

Jongin chuckled at his best friend’s retort. His smile was immediately wiped off when he saw faint movement in the field. “Ninety four, north, behind the bushes.” He informed his partner.

It did not take them long. Taemin was nearer to said target and he won them their fourth win of the day. 

“Okay, I seriously got to go now. I have a law paper to submit.” Jongin sighed and logged off his discord.

He began tidying up loose ends of his paper. An hour later, he hit the print button.

“Printing pages 1/129.”

Jongin then stood up and stretched. He had spent four hours gaming and three hours writing his paper. His back was killing him.

After ensuring his printer had enough papers to print, Jongin left his room to make himself a cup of coffee. He was going to stay up tonight to continue writing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sir, our technician could only go down on weekdays. Your appointment is set on the 12th this Friday.”

Sehun cut the line off and threw his phone on his bed. He had tried printing thirty over times and not a single time did his printer churn out a paper.

He was doomed. His laptop had crashed on him and he did not know if his data was retrievable. All he knew was that the thirtieth time he selected print, his screen went blank and he was not able to turn it back on.

This cannot happen, he thought. He had spent the past two days writing and now he had lost them. It was also now too late to bring his laptop to the servicing company, plus, it was a weekend.

The frustrated writer then dragged his feet to bed. There was no point mulling over it now. He would just have to send his laptop for repair first thing tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin ambled back to his bedroom with a piping hot cup of black coffee. His printer had stopped printing and he switched the power off. Grabbing the huge stack of law papers from the printer, Jongin made his way to the study table. It was going to be a long night.

He had so far read through ten pages of law and his vision was starting to blur. He was also on his second cup of coffee. 

_In business law, for a contract to be enforceable and valid, it has to be provable. Be it in form of written or oral, a contract has to have some form of ways to prove its existence…_

His eyelids were drooping low as he flipped to the next page.

_As Siguard knelt between his Prince’s thighs, he dribbled some bergamot oil on his lover, watching its liquid running rivulets down to his thickly veined cock..._

His eyes bulged and Jongin reached up to rub his eyes. He thought his vision was playing tricks on him. He flipped back to the previous page and read the last sentence.

He flipped back again.

“What the fuck…?” Jongin muttered, rereading the first paragraph of the page. It was then that he realised that the entire font size was slightly bigger than his own work and they were in Comic Sans. His own work was in font size ten and written in Aerial.

He glanced down to the bottom and right beside its page number, Jongin saw the title of the work— _A King’s Odyssey._


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday, 8th February 2021**

Hugging his laptop to his chest, Sehun dragged his feet towards the lift lobby. He had just come back from the servicing company and they told him that his data had been completely wiped out by a software virus. He had also phoned his publishing company to tell them of the situation and he was glad his boss was understanding. They gave him an extra month for the deadline but the young writer was not confident if he could produce the same plot with the same exact emotions he wanted to convey.

“Excuse me.”

Sehun turned and was met with a male about his age. He was tall, hair slightly ruffled by the wind, he was wearing a white tank top which showed off his toned biceps. Sehun thought he saw a faint hint of a tattoo by his collar bone. He looked familiar.

“Are you… Oh Sehun?”

Sehun stared blankly at his neighbor.

“You live on the ninth floor, right?”

Sehun raised his brow at the man who was smiling at him. He thought he noticed a dimple. “Yeah…?” He dragged out his reply in suspicion. Sehun rarely got hit by anyone, not even when he was in the bar with his friends. He was nerdy and he just always assumed nobody would be interested to even come up to him.

The man before him then chuckled and something about the man’s chuckle made his chest flutter, it sounded like music to his ears.

“I’m Jongin. I live on the tenth floor. I think you happened to misconnect your printer?”

Sehun’s face paled and he stopped breathing for a moment. He was so embarrassed that he had made a fool of himself in front of his neighbor. A hot neighbor, if he might add. He just wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole.

“Uhm, I…,” Sehun swallowed, hugging his laptop tighter to his chest. “There were too many of the same printers. I might have accidentally connected to yours. I apologize.” He felt his cheeks and the tip of his ears heating up.

“No worries. Did you manage to print them then? I kept them aside in case. They seemed important.” 

Sehun was so entranced by Jongin’s voice that it took him a moment to decipher his neighbor’s words. 

The lift dinged and the doors slid open. Both men stepped in.

“Yeah, I did not manage to and my laptop failed on me. I am sorry to trouble you. Can I get them?” He asked timidly. He only hoped his neighbor had not thought of him as a pervert for writing such filth.

Jongin chuckled and thought his neighbor was cute. He hit the tenth floor and the lift started to ascend. “Yeah, of course.”

Jongin led the way with his neighbor, his  _ cute _ neighbor, following behind quietly. “Excuse me for the mess, I was not expecting a guest anytime soon.”

Sehun felt himself wanting to melt at the guy’s charms. The way he smiled, the way he spoke and the way he looked at him was all Sehun read in romance novels. He followed Jongin in, leaving his shoes outside the apartment.

Jongin’s apartment had the exact same layout as his. His interior design was kept minimal but it was neat overall. There were some coffee stains on the dining table and left over ramen cups. The guy must be single, he thought.

“Make yourself at home, I’ll go and fetch your papers.” 

Sehun nodded shyly and sat himself on the living room couch. 

A faint ringing of a bell was heard and the young writer was suddenly being attacked by a ball of brown fur.

“Monggu!”

Sehun heard Jongin shouted from further into his apartment. The excited poodle did not stop licking his face. He chuckled when it tried to put its two front paws on his chest.

“Naughty!” 

Sehun felt the poodle being lifted off from him.

“I’m sorry, he gets excited when he sees new people.” Jongin passed the huge stack of papers to Sehun while one hand was trying to calm down his dog.

Sehun’s eyes bulged out as he received the papers from Jongin. “I… I am terribly sorry, I must have clicked print too many times.”

Jongin let out a hearty laugh. “Yeah my printer kind of ran out of ink that’s why I had to go get new ones today.”

Sehun wanted to slam his face on the stack of papers in front of him. “Please, let me pay you back for the ink. It was my fault and I had inconvenienced you.” 

Jongin then threw him a smirk, the way his cute neighbor blushed was making his heart tumbling in his chest. “Don’t bother. It isn’t something expensive.”

Sehun shook his head, still embarrassed, as he reached into his pocket and fished out a few notes. His heart stopped beating for a second when Jongin reached out and placed a hand on top of his, stopping him from counting the bills.

“Please, I insist.” Sehun pushed a few notes towards Jongin who only shook his head, smiling at him while he did a little bounce with his poodle in his arms.

“You can buy me coffee next time.” Jongin sent the writer a seductive wink.

Sehun blinked, unsure of what to say. Was his hot neighbor flirting with him? Was he asking him out?

Jongin sensed the questions firing inside his cute neighbor’s head and chuckled. “Yes, I’m asking you out.”

Sehun never blushed so red in his life that he thought he could burst right at this moment. “That… uhm… yeah, okay.” He pocketed the bills and grabbed his belongings. He was socially awkward and he inwardly cringed at how that was the best response he could come up with.

Jongin saw Sehun out with Monggu held tight in his arms. He stood by his door while he waited for him to put his shoes back on. He decided to play with him. Jongin liked seeing him blush.

“Can I ask you something?”

Sehun was just done with tying his shoes and stood up to his full height. “Yeah?”

“What happened after Siguard stepped out of his encampment tent? Surely his guards must have heard everything?”

Sehun’s jaw fell slack. He could not believe that Jongin’s printer had chosen to print out the parts where his main character was getting it on. He also could not believe that Jongin had read till the part where he had stopped writing.

“Uhm… I…,” Sehun gulped and looked away, too embarrassed to meet his neighbor’s eyes.

Jongin then chuckled and said, “I’m just playing with ya.” He winked and watched Sehun’s cheeks crimsoning. “You write really well, by the way.”

Sehun could not bring himself to move. He stood staring blankly at Jongin’s unit even after the latter had closed his door. 

“Fuck. My. Life.” The young writer rolled his eyes at himself and muttered. At least he managed to retrieve his work.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was still in a daze when he stepped through his own doors and into his bedroom. He sat down and put his laptop and his stack of papers in front of him as he replayed the series of events in his head.

He had retrieved his work from his hot neighbor. He also scored a date with said neighbor. But that hot neighbor had also read through his rated work. Jongin had been reading about his main character’s cock.

“Ugh!” Sehun groaned and slammed his face onto the stack of papers in front of him. Not without taking off his specs first, of course. “I hate myself so much right now…”

He heard the sound of his printer clutched. Sehun then quickly whipped his head up to see his bluetooth printer slowly churning out a paper. It did not have many words. He took it and read.

_ Hi Sehun! It’s Jongin. Your tenth floor neighbor. I just realised I had asked you out without asking you for your number. _

_ Tomorrow, 8pm, Cofioca. _

_ I hope you like bubble tea! _

_ Drop me a text if you could come ;) _

_ My number is XXXXXXXXXX _

Sehun’s heart was racing miles per hour. He thought this gesture was rather romantic. If only he was tech-savvy enough, he would have returned his response by selecting print. He did not want to make another mistake and end up sending the document to another neighbor.

He grabbed his phone and saved his number—  _ Jongin — upper floor hot neighbor. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I want someone like this to ask me out like this and I can tell my kids “I met your daddy through a printer” 🤧


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday, 9th February 2021**

Jongin did not receive any text from the cute neighbor downstairs. He was sure he had selected the correct printer because that was his nearest discoverable printer. His neighbors on both units beside him were frail elderlies, he doubted they would own a bluetooth printer and the latest one at that.

It was not until 15:24 that his phone’s screen lit up and there was a message from an unsaved number.

_See you at 8pm._

_Sehun._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun had arrived earlier and managed to find a secluded seat at the corner. Every single time someone opened the door, a chime rang which only sent the young writer’s heart beating in a frenzy. He was nervous. The last date Sehun went was many years ago and it did not go well. The thing was, Sehun was shy and socially awkward. Needless to say, that guy never contacted him after their date.

There was another chime and Sehun straightened up. His breath hitched when he saw Jongin making his way towards him, briefcase in one hand. He was dressed so handsomely that if Sehun was not sitting, his knees would be buckling right now. Jongin had his sleeves folded up just before his elbows with the sleekest cufflinks and he was visually tracing the thick veins running up his hands that disappeared underneath those folded sleeves.

“Sorry, did you wait long?”

Jongin still sounded slightly winded, as if he had been running.

Sehun found it difficult to meet the man’s eyes. He blamed his social awkwardness that made him feel as if he would be completely exposed, read like a plain book, if he were to look into Jongin’s eyes.

“No, I just got here not too long before you,” he lied. Sehun had been checking his wristwatch in his office every five minutes since 18:00. He wanted to be early and he even submitted his first draft to his boss before he even left.

Jongin chuckled at how his cute neighbor was fidgeting, his thumbs twiddling around one another and he found him quite adorable, the way he was not meeting his eyes. “I would feel bad if you did. I was just done with the divorce papers of these two clients of mine,” Jongin tried to lift up the atmosphere, “Can you believe the lady filed for a divorce because her husband cheated on her and gave her STD?”

Sehun paled. His heart stopped beating for a second as he held his breath, staring at Jongin with lips parted. He was doomed. He had sent pages of written sexual scenes to his neighbor who happened to be a lawyer. He was not ready to stay behind bars for sexual harassment. “I… I, Jongin, I am sorry, I really did not mean to send .. those… filth… to your printer,” Sehun was stammering at this point. “If you are here to sue me for sexual harassment—“

Jongin let out a chesty laugh and fell back on his seat.

Sehun was confused.

“Sehun, relax,” Jongin chuckled watching how flustered his date was. “I am not suing you. Though technically, I could,” he teased, watching the boy’s lips parting with a soft gasp. “But I don’t wanna spend my future potential dates with you through a wired mesh with your wrists cuffed.” Jongin was thinking of another situation where he would handcuff his cute neighbor but he decided that would be over the line for a first date.

_Potential future dates._ The same three words kept repeating in Sehun’s head. 

“I really need to get my printer sorted out, huh?” Sehun let out a nervous laugh, feeling awkward being trapped in this topic. “What if I had sent the document over to a neighbor who happened to be an officer…” Sehun clenched his eyes shut and cussed mentally.

Jongin muffled his laughter. “If you want, I could teach you how to set it up, that way you wouldn’t risk sending any more documents to the wrong printers.”

Sehun was eager to fix his printer problem he had been facing for a week now. “If that isn’t too much trouble for you?”

Jongin threw Sehun a playful smirk. “It is not. Though I wouldn’t mind if you were to send more updates of A King’s Odyssey to my printer, honestly I stayed up reading your work instead of going through my case papers.”

Sehun was more than happy to know that someone was enjoying reading his work. It wasn’t everyday someone complimented your work where you spent hours and even days brainstorming them. 

When Sehun did not speak, Jongin thought he had overstepped. “I’m sorry, unless it was not supposed to be read until it’s published?”

Sehun then straightened up and shook his head. “No, it isn’t that. I’m just… I did not expect you to have read through it. And I am very happy you liked it.”

They then decided to place their bubble tea orders and spent the next hour and a half getting to know each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they were back to their apartment lift, Jongin hit the ninth floor button.

“I don’t remember seeing you here. Did you just move?” Sehun did not like awkward silence. Or maybe he was the only one who thought it was awkward. He wished he could pull off the confidence of Jongin. The confidence of a lawyer.

“I did. Couple months ago. My firm relocated and it only made sense for me to move closer.” Jongin said. When the lift doors slid open, Jongin held out a hand and said, “after you.”

Sehun blushed and led the way to his unit. He had never brought a guy over to his apartment and the thought of having Jongin following him to his unit was starting to make him nervous. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his keys, which he so embarrassingly dropped and let out an embarrassing wheeze when he chuckled. 

_Nice job, Sehun. First time you brought a man home and you were already embarrassing yourself._

Jongin found him quite endearing, the way his dainty fingers were holding his keys so shakily. He almost had the mind to ask if he needed help opening his door but he did not want to tease Sehun further tonight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun was trying to slow down his heart rate. He was seated in front of his laptop with Jongin hovering behind him, one hand perched on the back of his chair he was leaning on while he had his face so close to Jongin’s jugular that he could smell his cologne. It made his head spin.

“Alright, so here it shows that it has detected four… did I switch my printer off?” Jongin questioned himself halfway and he thought he heard Sehun chuckle. “Anyway, let’s do a test print.”

Sehun took over his mouse and was about to choose a file when Jongin interrupted.

“Not A King’s Odyssey please.”

Sehun squinted his eyes shut and bit his inner cheeks to prevent himself from cussing out. “Jongin—“

Jongin smirked and laughed. “Alright, sorry, I shall not tease you further or your cheeks are going to explode.”

Sehun dipped his head and mentally blamed his parents for giving him such fair skin. He clicked on a new word sheet and keyboard smashed a little.

They tried printing with the first option.

Nothing happened.

They tried the second one.

It worked. 

Sehun’s printer started churning out a piece of paper with his keyboard smash words.

“Okay, since you cannot have a rename option, first, you hover over the other options like this and press right-click, and then click on this.”

Sehun watched Jongin circling an option with the cursor.

“Forget this device.” Jongin explained and clicked on all the other options for Sehun. “They will remain disconnected unless you accidentally clicked on them.”

Sehun nodded though he was pretty sure he would make that mistake. “The technician could have just told me this over the phone.” He grumbled.

Jongin realised he liked the way Sehun talked to himself instead of mentally commenting. Like earlier at Cofioca, Sehun had muttered to himself something about the taro-balls not being properly cooked enough.

“I’m glad I had it sorted out for you. Helplines are the worst, they are just delaying problems. Definitely not helpful at all if you ask me.” 

Sehun sighed and nodded. “Thank you Jongin. For this and the… date.” He looked up to see Jongin looking down at his lips before the latter cleared his throat and put some distance between themselves.

“Uh, yeah. I enjoyed it too.”

Sehun did not know the lawyer could get nervous too. It somehow made him smile.

It was getting close to midnight. They gave each other a hug goodbye, with Sehun standing by his door watching Jongin getting into the lift before closing his door.

Sun rays were spilling through the slits of his curtains. He had told his boss that he would be working on the plot at home today since he had submitted his first draft yesterday. 

He remained sprawled in bed. With him preparing his presentation last week and spending his weekend churning out his first draft, Sehun finally had a chance to sleep in. He did not want to get up even though he was wide awake.

He twisted and stretched, letting out a satisfied moan when the sockets in his lower spine popped. He grabbed his phone and glasses from his nightstand and began checking through his work emails and social media. Sehun was not someone who was confident with how he looked, he never took any selfies or posted on social media but he loved browsing funny and cute cat videos on Instagram.

Sehun then wondered if Jongin had any social media. He learned from last night’s date that Jongin was the same age as him and they were only three months apart. He did not know much about his hot neighbor, no, correction, his _hot lawyer_ neighbor, except that he worked in Kim and Park Legal Co.

After googling Jongin’s firm name and the only result was their website which did not give him much information about him other than Jongin’s work email, the young writer gave up and stretched, letting out another series of constipated moans which he hoped no one else had to hear. He pulled the curtains open and from his floor-to-ceiling windows, he saw the reflection of his printer laying out a piece of paper.

Sehun trudged towards the machine and picked up the piece of parchment.

_I hope you’ll have a wonderful morning and great day ahead :)_

_J._

Needless to say, Sehun started his day smiling while brushing his teeth, looking like a teenage lovesick puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m basically writing Jongin as my ideal dream man because I’m a hopeless romantic 😭


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday, 19th February 2021**

As the deadline drew closer, Sehun found himself rarely stepping out of his apartment. There were times when he got surprise food deliveries by Jongin which made his heart flutter. Just like today.

**_Jongin:_ ** _ save a slice for me later! _

Sehun felt like his chest was going to explode. He loved how Jongin would subtly order food to his place and then come over from his office in the evening. They had been exchanging texts for a week and Sehun would be lying if he said he did not feel something for his hot neighbor. 

A few days ago Sehun even rode on his dildo and moaned out his neighbor’s name. He just hoped the walls were not thin.

It was only a few hours left till dinner time so Sehun decided to keep the pizza away in his oven until Jongin showed up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Jongin knocked on his door, he was slightly sweating. He was nervous. Jongin had dated many, both men and women, and even though Sehun was not playing hard to get, his shy neighbor made him nervous. 

He heard the soft shuffling of feet before the door unlocked.

“H-hey…”

He saw Sehun blushed immediately, cheeks crimsoning by the second, his voice faltering and Jongin almost felt his heart stop. 

Jongin readjusted his collar, un-loosening his tie a little and watched Sehun’s gaze lowering down to where his Adam’s Apple was. Jongin did a test swallow and he chuckled at the way the boy frantically blinked and looked down, biting his lower lip and Jongin almost reached forward to caress his reddened cheek. 

They hadn’t moved far other than casual dinner dates outside and a couple over at each other’s place every alternate day. Sometimes their shoulders would brush, and it sparked every nerve cell in Jongin’s body.

“Are you gonna invite me in?” Jongin raised a brow and spoke in his lower register. He knew how to be a tease and it was not difficult to rile up the younger.

Sehun looked up and he almost melted at the sight of Jongin’s smirk playing at the corner of his lips. A small gust of wind blew in from the door and Sehun could smell the musky cologne from his hot neighbor. It sent his head spinning. “Yes… yes come in, Jongin,” he stammered and mentally rolled his eyes. He needed to sharpen his social skills if he wanted this to go any further.

They easily settled into a comfortable and friendly conversation at the dining table. Sehun was glad that Jongin told him about his work and the cases he was working on while he calmed his racing heart. 

“... and then the witness testified and it was pretty much over for the defendant.”

He was just staring at Jongin while he talked about his court case he had been busy working on the past week. Sehun loved watching those pair of plump lips move, the sound of his voice made him fantasize just how deep he could go if—

“Sehun?” 

Sehun blinked when Jongin waved in front of him and chuckled.

He wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He had just been caught staring at his lips and now he felt the tip of his ears burning up. “Uhm… sorry I was,”  _ distracted by your lips,  _ but he did not say it. “Uhm… you had something here,” he lied and pointed to Jongin’s chin.

Jongin knew there was nothing there but he decided to play. He gazed into Sehun’s eyes, enough to be playful but not too sensual. He darted out his tongue and licked the corner of his lips. “Is it still there?” He feigned innocence.

Sehun felt his limp dick twitch in his pants when he watched Jongin’s tongue swipe across his lips that were now slicked with saliva. He swallowed and looked around frantically for a box of tissue. He won’t be able to survive the date if Jongin kept him all bothered like that.

“Here.”

Jongin chuckled and thanked him for the tissue. He decided not to tease Sehun further, for his cheeks were so red that Jongin thought he might explode. But at least he knew one thing for sure, their feelings were mutual.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sitting beside Jongin while they played a random movie was even more frustrating for the young writer. Jongin was just beside him. If he extended his elbow, they would touch. If Sehun was even more confident and daring, he would have pounced on the lawyer.

Jongin could see Sehun fidgeting restlessly from his peripheral vision. He saw him wetting his lips, changing his sitting position from one leg up to cross legged and now he even had a pillow on his lap while he twiddled with his thumbs.

Jongin would not deny he had fantasized his cute neighbor beneath him. Nights he spent panting with his cock wrapped in his hand and imagining it was Sehun’s pink lips. 

Sehun breathed in deep and exhaled out shakily through his nose when he felt Jongin’s eyes on him. He tried to pay attention to the movie on his TV but his attention could not help being somewhere else.

He was still twiddling his thumbs when heard a low groan coming from beside him before a warm hand was placed on both his hands, stopping him from fidgeting.

“Stop. You’re really distracting me.”

Sehun looked up and was met with Jongin’s burning gaze. His heart was jackhammering against his chest and he was sure Jongin could hear it. He wet his lips out of nervousness and saw the brief flicker of Jongin’s gaze down to his lips.

He curled his lips between his teeth and bashfully looked away but then he felt the lawyer placing two fingers underneath his chin and tilted his face to look back at him.

He felt air knocked out of his lungs when Jongin’s thumb caressed the skin beneath his bottom lip.

Jongin felt an electric spark shooting from the tip of his fingers where he was caressing Sehun. He felt an urge. He darted out his tongue to wet his lips as a test and when Sehun glanced down at his lips, he knew the boy wanted this as much as he did.

With his fingers still brushing the young writer’s skin beneath his bottom lip, Jongin asked in a breathy whisper, “can I kiss you, Sehun?”

Sehun exhaled a breath he did not know he was holding as they locked gazes. The skin Jongin laid fingers on, left a burning sensation and part of him wondered how it would feel to have those fingers around his body, his belly, his thighs…

The young writer nodded shyly and held his breath as Jongin leaned in, tilting his head. His head was spinning and he could smell the strong hint of musk before those plush lips captured his. 

Jongin left chaste pecks on Sehun’s lips, the hand that was holding his chin now softly grazing his slender jaw. Hot breath fanned out on his lips when they broke apart and locked eyes. 

Sehun had never been kissed. He wanted more. He was summoning all the courage he had before he wrapped a hand behind Jongin’s nape and pulled him towards him, moulding his lips against his.

Jongin’s eyes widened for a second when Sehun pulled him forward, he was caught off guard but he was quick to place his hands on both sides of the boy, careful not to crush him underneath.

He broke away from the kiss and licked the line of saliva connecting both their lips and smirked down at Sehun, whose chest was heaving and cheeks developing a deep shade of red. “I did not know you were so forward, else I would have initiated this earlier.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Sehun huffed and pulled the lawyer down towards him for another lip lock.

Jongin was getting turned on by the boy’s new confidence. He licked Sehun’s lips, coaxing him to open. When he did, Jongin exhaled heavily with a chesty moan. His pants were getting tighter by the second and the small whimpers Sehun was spilling only made him harder.

“You’re making this really hard for me, Sehun.” Jongin whispered near the shell of the writer’s ear before licking his lobe and then planting a trail of kisses down his neck. 

Sehun’s mind was now clouded with lust. This was really happening, he had just had his first kiss with not just anyone, but a hot neighbor, a lawyer at that. He let out a whimper when he felt Jongin’s teeth grazing a sensitive spot near his Adam’s apple.

“Mmmmnngh!” Sehun moaned and arched his back when the lawyer sucked on that spot and lightly nibbled the sensitive skin. He felt Jongin parting his thighs which he willingly spread open and felt Jongin slotting between his legs.

“God, the sounds you make,” Jongin pant, elbows resting on both sides of Sehun’s head before leaning down to taste his lips. Their tongues danced around another and when Jongin sucked on the tip of Sehun’s tongue, the latter reached up to card his fingers through his hair and lightly tugged on it. “Fuck, Sehun…” he groaned when he felt himself spilling a bead of precum while grinding his crotch against the younger who was equally as hard as him.

Sehun was breathless as he canted his hips up to seek more friction. With their lips and tongues busy, the living room was soon filled with the sound of soft moans and whimpers, the sound of slick saliva when they chased each other’s lips while both men continued rutting against each other with their clothes still fully on.

He let his hand pull out the dress shirt that was tucked into Jongin’s pants and walked his fingers up along his defined abs which contracted each time he grinded down on him.

Jongin was chasing his high and desperate for release. With one elbow supporting his weight, he reached down to the hem of Sehun’s sweatpants, fingers teasing with the hem but Sehun pulled his hands out from underneath his shirt to stop his fingers.

Sehun then broke their kiss, shaking his head as he pant. “I’m… coming already, please, just—“

Jongin then buried his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck to find his sensitive spot again. He let his hand trail underneath his shirt, feeling the softness of his belly as he searched for his nipple. He did not stop grinding his hips against the latter, their clothes dicks so prominent that Jongin could make out the length of the writer. 

“Jongin— OH!”

Jongin felt the younger convulsed beneath him when he brushed his thumb against his nipple. Sehun’s grip on his bicep was evident enough to let him know that Sehun had come.

However, he needed more. He sought the writer’s lips once again as his free hand began to fumble with his zipper. He did not care about unloosening his belt buckle. It took a few tries for Jongin to pull out his leaking and reddened cock before wrapping his own hand around it, giving it erratic pumps.

Sehun almost felt himself filling out when he felt Jongin’s hand pumping his own cock against his belly.

“Mmmph… Se—“ Jongin gritted his teeth and buried his face back in Sehun’s neck as he spilled in his hand and the latter’s shirt. He was still heaving as he let his hand continue to slide up and down his cock, milking out his remaining come.

“That… that was beautiful, Sehun…” Jongin huffed, arms sore from holding his own weight up.

Sehun bit down on his bottom lip as Jongin pushed himself away, kneeling between his parted thighs. He watched Jongin’s cock twitch before the very last of his cum pearled at its tip. It made his mouth dry.

“Got to get cleaned up. Shower?” Jongin asked with his cock still half erected as he stood up with a hand extended to Sehun who was still lying on the couch looking blissed and spent.

Oh, Sehun would not deny having a shower together. He held onto Jongin’s hand and let the latter pull him to his feet. He winced at the feeling of cum in his boxers as they both made their way to his bathroom.

  
  
  



End file.
